Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of wire bonding. More particularly this invention relates to a wire-bonding method that employs a capillary having an axial hole or passageway therethrough, to guide a wire therethrough to a first bonding position at which a first bonding operation is performed. The capillary then is moved from the first bonding position to a second bonding position at which a second bonding operation is performed, a loop of the wire thus bridging the gap, or distance, between the first bonding and the second bonding positions. This bonding method has been employed for providing a wire-connection between a semiconductor chip and a lead frame or a package, in fabricating a semiconductor device.